My birthday wish
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: Set in Unchanged Future. On each of his birthday he would always wish for the same thing. During the whole year he would behave so well and try to do his best in school just hoping that on the next one it would come true. But it never did.


**My Birthday Wish**

**Set in Unchanged Future. On each of his birthday he would always wish for the same thing. During the whole year he would behave so well and try to do his best in school just hoping that on the next one it would come true. But it never did.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm truly sorry because if I did Chris would have never died, Charmed would still be running. Ok.**

**Authors Note: Well this is my first try at a story that doesn't reflect around Piper and Leo. I just really had this in my head for sometime and decided to give it a try. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chris anxiously lay under his firemen bedspread waiting for his alarm clock to go off. He couldn't wait until the morning came because it wasn't like any other morning. It was his birthday. He was finally to become the double hockey sticks, the big 11.

His eyes glanced over to the other side of the room and saw his older brother Wyatt, fast asleep clutching his blue blanket. Who would have ever thought that a 13 year old would still sleep with a blanket? Chris thought it was hilarious and knew all of their friends would have too but he wouldn't dare tell them Wyatt's secret. Wyatt would make his life miserable.

After getting tired of waiting and bored of watching his older brother sleep he glanced at the alarm clock next to him. 5:35 a.m. He still had 25 more minutes to kill before his mom would be up. So he got up and went to his closet and pulled out a black shorts and a red t shirt. Once he was dressed he glanced back at the clock and disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Chris reappeared on his favorite spot to think in the whole world. A place where he wasn't pressured or compared to the all mighty Wyatt Halliwell, the Golden Gate Bridge. This was his sanctuary. He would come up there every morning just to watch the sun rise. Those weren't the reasons this place was special to him. As he sat there waiting for the sunset, he began thinking of his first time up there.

_**Sometime in 2008.**_

"_**Come on Wyatt." An eager 4 year old Chris exclaimed as he ran in the room. Today was his birthday and his daddy had promised to spend the day with him and Wyatt.**_

"_**Ahh my stomach hurts me." Wyatt said as he ran to the bathroom. Chris looked as his brother emptied his stomach in the toilet. He started to get worried about him and did the only thing he could think of.**_

"_**Mommy!" Chris screamed as he ran to the kitchen. "Wyatt's…" he started as he reached the kitchen but stopped as he saw a familiar figure holding his mommy in their arms. A smile instantly came on his face as the pair turned their attention to him. "Daddy!" Chris screamed as he ran into his father's arms.**_

"_**Hey Champ, happy birthday." Leo said as he hugged his youngest son in his arms. He hadn't seen them since Christmas and now it was already March. "You have gotten so big."**_

"_**Yep that's cause I eat all my vegetables. Mommy say that ga make me get big and strong like you." Chris said as his dad lifted him up in his arms.**_

"_**Did she now? Well she is right you have to eat 'em." Leo said as he tickled Chris who burst into a fit of giggles. Piper stood there watching with amazement. She was always angry that Leo couldn't spend more time with her and the boys but when he was there everything was always alright. **_

"_**Chris where is Wyatt so you guys could get going?" Piper asked as she finished packing the boys snack.**_

"_**Oh yea, he's in the bathroom puking his guts out." Chris said as a look of horror flashed Piper's face. She pushed pass Leo and Chris and ran upstairs to look for Wyatt. Chris gave his dad an unsure look as they disappeared in a swirl of orbs and reappeared beside a pale looking Wyatt and Piper. She was brushing his blonde hair out of his face.**_

"_**Oh Wyatt you are not going to be able to go with your dad today." Piper said.**_

"_**What, oh man." Wyatt whined. Chris felt bad that his brother wasn't feeling well and wondered if it was still ok if he went with his dad.**_

"_**I wonder if it still a good idea to take Chris when Wyatt can't go." Piper said bringing Chris out of his thoughts. A look of horror appeared on his face. He was looking forward to this surprise trip all month. Plus it was his birthday.**_

"_**No can I still go, daddy please tell mommy I can still go." Chris begged as he tightly wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck. Leo gave Piper a knowing look and she let out a sigh.**_

"_**Alright but bring him back early ok Leo and no intercontinental orbing." Piper said as she saw a mischievous look appear on her ex husband's face. "Leo."**_

"_**Sorry Piper we gotta go. Tell mommy bye." Leo said as him and Chris disappeared in a swirl of orbs.**_

_**Chris and Leo reappeared in front of a big skyscraper and Chris let out an amaze aww.**_

"_**What are we doing here?" Chris asked in amazement.**_

"_**Well why don't we go inside and see." Leo said as he ushered them inside the building. **_

"_**Wow can we get one?" Chris said as they entered the building. Inside was different kinds of fire trucks which was Chris' present obsession.**_

"_**Maybe next time champ. Come on." Leo said as they walked down the hall. They had spent most of the day talking to the firefighters there and even riding in the trucks. **_

_**A few hours later, Leo gazed at his watch and excused him and Chris from the group of firefighters. He heard Chris let out a sigh.**_

"_**Is it time to go home already?" he asked a bit disappointed.**_

"_**No we still have one more surprise." Leo said as he gripped Chris' hand and disappeared in a swirl of light. They reappeared on top of one of the highest points in San Francisco.**_

"_**Oh my gosh." Chris said as he looked down. "Are we on the tippy top of the bridge?" **_

"_**Yep the tippy top. This is one of my favorite places in the world." Leo said as him and Chris moved towards the edge. "And I'm hoping one day it could be yours too."**_

"_**Can we see our house?" Chris asked as he looked around at the beautiful view.**_

"_**Yea you see its right over there we can see the red roof." Leo said as he pointed in the direction of the manor.**_

"_**Wow this is so cool. Hey we could see the sunset from here." Chris said as he pointed to the sun starting to set over the sea.**_

"_**Yea that's why I brought you here at this time."**_

"_**Daddy is it bad to say that I had a good time just you and me. I mean without Wyatt." Chris asked as they sat and watch the sun go down.**_

"_**No of course not. I am really sorry I haven't been around for you guys." **_

"_**It's ok I mean you are really busy and…"**_

"_**No Chris that doesn't make it right. You know what I promise this place; on this bridge will be our special spot. Just me and you."**_

"_**Really?" Chris asked with hope.**_

"_**Yep really oh I can hear your mother calling us." Leo said as he got up but was stopped by a little hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**Daddy?"**_

"_**Yea champ."**_

"_**I love you." Chris said as he hugged Leo.**_

"_**I love you too champ." Leo said as they disappeared in a swirl of orbs.**_

That was the last time he actually spent time with his dad alone especially on his birthday. Ever since then his dad was always too busy to ever come on his birthday. He was always there for Wyatt's birthday but never his. He would always come up here and think about what he had done that year to make his dad come for his birthday. This year he had behaved extremely well and came first in all his classes, he even started playing the piano. He was guaranteed that his dad would have to his party this year. He glanced back at his watch and saw 6:35. Wow he had been there for an hour. He looked down at the small cars moving pass and he orbed into his room.

As he reappeared in his room he glanced at his bed as he took off his jacket and his eyes came to a little white envelope on his bed. Tears began to slowly form in emerald eyes; he slowly crept toward his bed and picked up the letter. He opened it and this is what it said.

_**Dear Chris **_

_**Something has come up and I can't make it to your party. I'm so sorry champ; I'll make it up to you next time.**_

_**Love Dad.**_

Chris tried to blink back the tears in his eyes but as he re-read the letter he let them fall freely. He didn't know how long he had been there; he didn't even noticed when his mom had come up in the room. She didn't have to say anything; she only looked and saw the envelope on the floor.

"Why doesn't he love me mom?" Chris whimpered as he sat in his mother's embrace.

"What, of course your dad loves you peanut?" Piper said as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"Well what do I need to do for him to come, I mean I worked hard all year and took up a new instrument. Am I bad boy mommy?" Chris asked.

"No of course not baby. You are the best, just because you're daddy can't make it doesn't make you a bad boy ok?" Piper said as she looked Chris in the eyes. Chris bowed his head and nodded it. "Ok now come on downstairs if you are up for it. Everyone is waiting for you to blow out the candles. I made your favorite cake, chocolate." Piper said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Really with chocolate icing." Chris asked with hope.

"Well you won't know unless you come." Piper said as she winked her eye at him. "So are you up for it." Piper said as Chris eagerly nodded his head. They headed downstairs hand in hand. When they arrived there, Chris was almost tumbled over by the hugs of his cousins and his aunts. As soon as he saw them, all of his fears of being unwanted disappeared.

"Come on Chris, I'm hungry so come and blow out the candles birthday boy." Wyatt said as he ushered them over to the chocolate cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish." His little cousin said as she smiled at him. He gratefully returned it. He thought for a moment and then made his decision and blew out his candle. Everyone clapped and his aunt Phoebe began to cut the cake while he went to the kitchen to get a soda.

"What did you wish for?" Piper asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well I made a wish for dad." Chris said as he saw her let out a sigh.

"Peanut…"

"No it's not like that. I just wish…I wish that somehow he could see from wherever he is what he is missing, because I will never wish for him to be here anymore. I get it that he has more important things to do then be with me."

"Peanut we know that you guys are very important to your dad."

"I know mom but now he's just as important to me as I am to him. I could care less if I ever saw him again."

"Christopher don't…don't say that." Piper pleaded. She had never wanted it to come to this but she could really understand where Chris was coming from with that. No matter how much she wanted Leo and their boys to have a good relationship she couldn't just go around the fact of that he wasn't there for them.

"I'm sorry mom, but truth hurts." Chris said.

"Hey Chrissie boy are coming cause I really want to see your face when you open these presents." Wyatt said as he came into the kitchen, he could see that something was going on between his mom and his brother. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No you're not go ahead peanut and open your gifts." Piper said as she watched her two boys run out of the kitchen. "Damnit Leo, you are already pushing yourself out of their lives." When she arrived in the living room, she saw her peanut opening the presents with a smile on his face. She walked in and saw him look up at her. She had to admit this was the happiest she had ever seen on his birthday in a long time.

"Hey Chris there is one more present." Wyatt said as he handed his brother a red box. Chris looked up at his family who all looked on with anxious eyes. He slowly unwrapped it and opened the box. He opened it and looked at it with surprise. He reached inside and pulled a small red and yellow fire truck with his name engraved on the side. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Who's it from?" his aunt Paige asked. Chris looked up with some unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's from…it's from Dad." Chris replied as he looked at his mom. "I guess my wish finally came true. Thanks Dad." Chris said as he looked up above his head.

**Well this is just a one-shot I thought I should try. It was in my mind for some time. I hope you guys like it. Pleas review.**


End file.
